Thank Goodness for Books
by A Shadow's Lament
Summary: Books are wonderful things, filled with knowledge and expertise on everything imaginable, yet Shad keeps returning to the library in the hopes of finding more than a good book… Post TP Zelink. Not ShadxZelda despite what Shad may wish...


**Greetings everyone. I'm going to warn you all now - this is not a ShadxZelda fic. I have put it under this pairing as it contains those two characters the most, not because of romantic connotations between them. Much as though I do love Shad, I just cannot see him with Zelda...**

**Disclaimer - The Legend of Zelda does not in any way, shape or form belong to me. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

It was with the utmost assuredness that he was alone that Shad wandered through the dusty shelves. Pouring over works of fiction that a simple mind would never comprehend, delighted at discovering a rare volume that he had only ever heard of, reading endless tales that he had only ever dreamed of having the privilege of actually seeing.

He would never quite understand why Hylians adored treasures of gold and silver, rubies and emeralds. The true treasures were concealed in books! The wonderment of discovering new facts, decoding texts that many had otherwise failed at, finding information that related back to the ancient eras.

Why, many had no idea of what they were missing.

Hitching his glasses up further on his nose, he quickly found himself engaged in the words before him. The anatomical structure of the Oocca - what wonders could possibly surmount this? Complete with sketches of the organism, Shad could hardly believe he had uncovered such a gift.

Indeed, Link had informed him of the vastness of the castle's library, but this… It was incredible. Books upon books of knowledge, pertaining to anything from the pigmentations of plants to the tetrahedral structures of diamonds. And plenty of which contained the Oocca.

Quite simply, he was astonished. He had never been granted passage to this library, something to do with it being reserved for royalty. Swatted down by the guards protecting the gates as being a waste of time - he had no official business to state; he had no business being there. It had truly been of no revelation, though it hadn't ceased the dejectedness from dampening his spirits. Soon finding himself seated at Telma's bar, internally grumbling over the nuisance for he had known none of the other resistance members bore any empathy to the loss.

Robust Ashei was a formidable warrior - her interest lying in swordplay. Auru much the same, though more tactical than the former, his methods were found through experience, not by reading through great victories. Even quiet Rusl had no time for books, not with a daughter to protect. Professions of swords relied on action, of trials and errors, not through sitting in a sombre setting and scouring through endless tomes.

Shad sighed - he had never really seen the appeal behind it all. For starters, a sword was a ridiculously heavy item. Even ones that were designed to be lightweight still had him using both hands to lift it, never mind attempt swinging it with just one. Also, blood was a tricky thing to remove from clothes. Supposedly, salt water worked, but he decided not to attempt the theory.

Oh no, swordplay was not his forte. He would leave that to the others - he was the brain behind the brawn.

Opening another volume, he dipped his quill into the ink, furiously scribbling away notes of wing shapes, the composition ratios of body mass to aerodynamics.

He had never quite believed Link when stating he could garner permission to visit this library. Yes, the young man was quite the champion; being the saviour of Hyrule and all. But not once had he thought it a possibility that Link would be on excellent terms with the princess.

How he even knew the princess was a source of curiosity for many of the townsfolk. A simple man from Ordon knowing the monarch personally? It sounded completely absurd in his mind. It was barbaric benefiting from the relationship.

He never would have considered the possibility that Link and the princess were so close, but as he had discovered - Link did seem to be quite the enigma, and certainly one for attracting female attention. Why Shad could simply walk through the town streets and be met with countless tales of the hero's courage and appealing features.

Even the usually impassive Ashei had become attentive towards him, and that was most definitely a rare sight to behold.

All in all, the man had done well on his word, and here he sat now, surrounded by books that he would never have otherwise seen. He felt as though he should thank the princess, after all, she was the one who had granted him access. The only problem to that was that he had yet to see her.

On multiple occasions at balls held in honour for the hero, declaring peace at public speaking; yes, he had seen her. In fact, he was certain another ball was to be held shortly, something to do with suitors requesting her hand in marriage. Another time in which he could see her, and yet be completely unable to actually talk to her.

Always was she surrounded by a contingency of guards, by council members demanding her attention - people he wouldn't dare to interrupt. It was a wonder than Link happened to find anytime to converse with her.

He imagined that she would share in his love for books judging by quite the collection she had gathered here. And considering that a large portion of them were not coated in inches of dust; he assumed that they were read rather frequently too.

And yet, he had still yet to ever actually see her in the library. It was highly improbable that he ever would, he could only guess at how much work she would have to attend to. A letter could be written, but for all his knowledge, he truly did not know where to begin. How would he address her? Your Grace, Your Highness, Princess Zelda, My Lady? At least he knew it was not "Your Majesty." Well, not yet.

Perhaps he could ask Link to pass on a good word for him. Yes, that seemed a good idea, the chap would know what to say, and be able to find the right time to approach her. But that also seemed far too impersonal. After all, considering she had allowed him this passage to her libraries, the least he could do would be to thank her in person.

Shad rubbed his temples wearily. Truth be told, he was actually rather frightened of talking with the princess.

What would he say to her? Could he quite simply talk to her over the most simplistic things, or would that be considered uncouth? It hardly seemed right to thank her and then be on his way. She would likely find the behaviour most brash. And with all those other persons around her, it would not look good to make a mockery of himself by fumbling over his words.

Good grief, this much worry could not be good. If only she would walk into the library, then he could finally speak his gratitude and not fear of looking like a pest. Once he figured the correct protocol of addressing one's ruler of course.

Why, that was it, he was in a library - surely one of these books would state the way in which to talk to her properly! Feeling invigorated, Shad stood up scanning the shelves that looked no different from one another. Now if he could just simply locate it, or even have the foggiest inclination as to what the volume would look like…

There was absolutely no order to the arrangement of books. They weren't categorised by date, title or author, it was through sheer luck he had found the books on the Oooca. It was any wonder that the princess could find anything in here looking at the jumbled books.

Shad passed through the aisles, selecting books at random, noticing how the further he wandered into the backs of the shelves; the dustier the volumes became. At random, he chose one of the heavy-backed leather bound ones. Deciding that it looked promising, and being greatly erroneous when opening the first page to find it specialised in reflexology, the next being the sterilisation of medical instruments.

Goodness, it could take all day at this rate!

"Someone should really organise these better…" he grumbled to himself, selecting yet another book that yielded no desirable results.

"But then I would never be able to find anything." A soft voice responded, a tone of amusement echoing through it, and most definitely a regal note.

Shad jumped, dropping the heavy book directly on his toe, causing him to wince at the sudden onset of pain. "Ah! Your majesty! No, I mean… uh… Your highness! What are you doing here? No, sorry, I didn't mean that, I just meant you being here, now, in this library when usually your not, even though you must visit any time being your library and all…" He fumbled for the words, tripping over his own tongue at her suddenly appearance, and becoming rather intoxicated by her complete visage.

Words of beautiful really did her no justice when this up close.

She held a hand up, effectively silencing him, a smile playing on her lips. "Breath, master Shad. I did not quite catch all of what you said."

Shad looked at her, feeling his mind turn into mush, and quickly glancing away, drawing several deep breaths. Did she know the effect that smile had on men such like himself?

"Better?" Still, he could hear the faintest traces of humour in her voice, probably no doubt amused by his earlier antics. How very typical that he would show himself up in front of Hyrule's future Queen no less.

"Yes, your highness." And how very unfortunate that he happened to be speaking with her when he still did not know the correct way to address her!

"Good," she smiled once more. "To answer your earlier question, I am simply here to read, you'll have to forgive the arrangement, they are in this manner so that I can find my favourites in a matter of seconds. I always find solitude in books." Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, clearly irritated at something, but Shad knew best not to pry. If she wished to discuss it, she would have brought it up.

"That does make sense," he concluded, feeling silly for asking such an obvious question. She must think him a buffoon.

Her laugh was lighter than pealing bells. "Might I request the reason for your visit? You seem to be here most often."

Shad pushed his glasses up, wondering if she would be interestd in his reason or not. "I am researching the Sky-beings, it is a bit of a habit of mine." He admitted nervously.

"The Oocca, correct?" She asked, interest sparking in her eyes.

"Indeed, not many know of their existence, I admit I am surprised you do, your highness." He replied, poorly concealing his surprise.

"In truth, I had not the faintest idea what the Hero had been talking about when mentioning the race, and thus I researched upon them. Most certainly a peculiar species." The princess said, her eyes taking on a far away look when mentioning Link, the smile taking root on her mouth. "Were they what you were searching for?"

Shad remained silent for a few moments, feeling quite odd at seeing her affection for the hero, and deciding it best to reply that he had been looking for more books on the race. Easier said than admitting he was scouring for the correct way to address her. Though as she had not corrected him thus far; he figured he must be right.

As he explained this to her, her gaze flitted over to where he had sat previously, glancing over the stacks upon stacks of books. "To be quite honest, I do not believe there are more to be found. I think you have discovered all of them."

"Ah, it is of no worry, I will be contented with them for a while, your highness." Shad answered, watching her eyes pinpoint on something in particular; a bejewelled handle.

"Might I inquire as to why you have a dagger as a bookmark?"

He laughed nervously, pushing his glasses up, "it is a family heirloom, it belonged to my father, and his father before that and so on."

"Are you able to use it in combat?" She questioned curiously, the beginnings of doubt creeping into her voice at surveying his form.

"Goodness no! I keep it for sentimental reasons, I'm afraid I am not much skilled in the arts of combat." Shad admitted.

The princess smiled, "knowledge can be as much a weapon as any tool. Scientia ipsa potentia est."

"Knowledge is indeed power," he agreed, grateful he understood the ancient tongue, "but only when that knowledge is useful. I doubt being able to pinpoint the locations of all owl statues would be of much aid in a brawl."

Again, she laughed, the sound undeniably pleasant. "No, perhaps not. Though to be good with a blade is only half the battle, you must too know a strategy to defeat the opponent."

"This is where my brain comes into it?"

"Precisely," she smiled, "the Hero has been showing me of certain areas in which a beast can be killed in one blow. That requires thinking, not simply brawn." She moved past him, fingers scouring over the books before drawing one out from the shelf. "If you find the time, you may find this to be of interest."

"Thank you, your highness, but I must decline; dealing death is not my cup of tea." Shad refused politely, sure his colouring was becoming a greenish hue at the mere thought of drawing blood.

"I understand entirely," she said, the most kindest of smiles gracing her lips. "I shall leave you to your research now; I believe I have taken up enough of your time."

"Oh no, you haven't at all!" He refuted, now positively certain he was far redder than green. "I mean that it was a pleasure meeting with you, your highness," Shad bowed awkwardly, berating himself for the clumsiness of it.

"As it was for me, farewell Master Shad, I wish you all the best with your endeavours." Her curtsey had all the graceful countenance that he lacked, making his own look even more so disastrous. With her words of departure, she disappeared further into the library, gleaming auburn hair swinging behind her.

Leaving Shad to clap a hand to his forehead in sheer stupidity.

* * *

It had positively bugged him ever since that day. All that mental preparation of wishing to thank her for granting him access to the library… And he had gone and forgotten to mention even a smidge of gratitude! Goodness, sometimes he questioned the existence of his memory.

And to make matters decidedly more worse, not once had he seen her again, and it had been far longer than a week now. Still, he was an optimistic fellow, he would simply leave it up to chance, and hope that she would enter the library once more. It was just a matter of waiting.

Entering into the library, he found the fire already lit in the hearth, casting a warm glow to all that it touched, giving a very amicable atmosphere to recline in. Yet no princess.

He tried not to feel too crestfallen, after all, he was sure she had far more important matters to attend to than reading (even if he disagreed with the thought). But still, he found he missed her presence even though he had only felt it for the briefest of moments. She had the most soothing of auras, radiating such calm and regality that he assumed even without her crown, one would be able to declare her status.

And her laugh, goodness her laugh. What sound could be sweeter than a maiden's peals of joy. Just the mere though of it was enough to create a pleasant warmth in his soul, to actually hear it once more…

His prayer was instantly answered, her melodious voice echoing through the aisles, filling him with the warmth he longed for. Almost subconsciously, he found himself following the sound, soon finding the princess sat on one of the ledges against one the windows. Head buried within a book, stands of hair falling free from its style to charmingly frame her face. With the morning light caressing her visage, he could quite honestly say he had never found any other female more beautiful than how she looked now.

"Good morning, Master Shad," she smiled, looking up from the page, fingers keeping her place.

"As to you, your highness," he found himself returning her smile. What could he say, it was infectious. "You appear in high spirits if you don't mind my saying."

"Indeed, the day has been rather joyous this far." She replied, now grinning.

"Is the book a comedy?"

Her laugh sounded round them, "not quite, I was watching the antics of the soldiers. They seem to have found a way to fill paper with water and are now throwing it at one another. It is most amusing to observe."

Shad followed her line of sight outside the window, noting the soldiers, seeing Link amongst the midst clad in his usual green, running past one another, their laughter rising even up to their high point. Even from here he could tell most were dripping with water.

"I would not think it fun to engage in activities like those." He replied, wondering what enjoyment they could seek by being in wet clothes for the rest of the day. It honestly did not appeal to him in the slightest.

Her expression became pensive, considering his words. "I would find it to be rather enjoyable."

Shad shrugged, slightly frowning. "I don't imagine the men to be the most gentle of people."

"No, but I would have the Hero to protect me," she smiled, eyes becoming soft at the mere mention of Link.

Again, that bitter feeling rose in his throat. Could he actually be jealous of the Princess' affection towards the hero? No, no, that was absurd. She had ever right to be fond of him - he had saved her kingdom after all, and Link was a charming chap.

"Are you close with the hero?" He asked before he could stop himself, instantly feeling his cheeks tint at being so forward.

However, she did not seem to mind, her smile still in place. "I suppose so, yes. I do find his company to be pleasant."

Was it just him, or was that a blush on her cheeks?

"Indeed, for a man of little words, he does seem to be very sociable." Shad nodded, furiously cursing the loathing he felt at her reverence towards him.

"Oh, he has many things to say…"

Now he was certain she was positively red.

"I see," he mumbled, "I will leave you to your observations, your majesty."

Her eyes widened ever so slightly, as though wondering why of his sudden departure. "I hope to see you again, Shad."

His mouth dropped, quickly snapping it shut as to not look so completely gormless. Did she actually mean that? Or was it just an expression of farewell? "As do I, your highness." He made to turn, when he remembered why he had even came here in the first place. "Before I forget, I wanted to say thank you, for granting me this privilege."

He bowed carefully, far more graceful than his first attempt the other day. He wouldn't dare admit it, but practising in a mirror had paid off.

"It is my pleasure, it's nice to have the company." She smiled genuinely, and he could have sworn his heart fluttered. Did she really have to be so beautiful?

"It is," he agreed, not daring to say anymore lest he become a bumbling ignoramus.

"Will I see you at the ball this evening?"

"Ball, your highness?"

Her eyes glittered with amusement. "Have you not heard of all the nobility and royals that arrived this morning for it?"

"Erm, no." Shad admitted, pushing his glasses up. "But I do recall the mention of an event from the maids a day or two ago."

"That would be the one." She smiled, only this time it appeared forced. Her gaze loosing its humour.

"Forgive my prying, your highness, but you do not seemed pleased at the prospect of a ball."

She looked at him, violet eyes somewhat melancholy. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Well, if you don't mind my saying, then yes."

The princess sighed, absently tracing a pattern on the window, quite a distinctive human shape he noticed. "I am tired of the endless affections they offer. Tales of riches and fortunes, that I will be the diamond in their collection. As if I am some treasure to be collected!" Her hand slammed against the glass, causing Shad to jump suddenly. Something she thankfully didn't notice due to her gaze being cast out into the yard yonder.

"Must you be wed?" He asked, searching for a way to ease her distress.

"I must, and to someone the council believe is 'suitable.'" She sighed again.

"So that means no goat-herders?"

Her eyes flicked to him curiously, the faintest smile tugging at her lips. "Whatever do you mean?"

Shad tugged his collar nervously, "though I am not exactly the most sociable person, I do notice others behaviours, and yours suggests several things…"

"Such as?" She prompted.

He hesitated, unsure of what to say. It did seem obvious as to what the princess felt for the hero, but could he really be so certain after only two days of her company? And not only that, but it was hardly his place to be saying what he thought, and not what he actually knew for definite.

"Well, you do seem to hold an affection towards a particular hero…"

She laughed softly, "rather contrived of you to think so."

Shad flushed right to the tips of his Hylian ears, fumbling over his words, "ah, no, I just meant… uh, it's more…"

"A mutual fondness, that is acceptable given the manner of our friendship?" She supplied, amusement twinkling in those violet eyes.

"Quite." He nodded, clearing his throat. Glad to be helped out of the metaphorical hole he had been creating for himself.

"I can assure you there is nothing more between the Hero and I," Zelda added, her voice perfectly controlled, yet was that a hint of sadness he could hear? No, surely he was imagining things.

"Good to -" he cut himself off, coughing nervously into his fist. He couldn't go saying 'good to hear'! She would think him most arrogant! Actually being happy that her heart was not yet claimed! As if he could really be deemed suitable by her council…

Oh who was he fooling, he could see it in her eyes - she held far more than an affection for Link. Why, if he wasn't such food friends with him, he would actually be rather jealous of him… with all his heroic deeds and charming disposition, what woman wouldn't want a man like him?

Shad rubbed the bridge of his nose, he could really do with a nice cup of tea. Suddenly realising that he had never replied to her, noticing her quirked eyebrow at awaiting his response.

"Friends can be a wonderful thing too," there, now he didn't sound too hopeful, or was instilling false hope in her either.

"Indeed they are," she turned fully to face him, now smiling softly.

Shad's thought evaporated, far too preoccupied with the stands of hair that were shining golden in the light. "Uh yes, yes, very much so." He finally managed to say, mentally kicking himself for sounding like a fool. "If you do not mind, I'll take my leave, enjoy your day, your highness."

He bowed once again, determined to depart before he could become any more of a halfwit.

"Of course, until later Master Shad," Zelda called to him, her eyes already once more focused on the hero.

* * *

Shad pulled at the neckline of the blouse he wore, frowning at the image of himself in the window glass of the grand ballroom. The scratchiness from having soaked the fabric in starch making it incredibly stiff and uncomfortable.

Telma had positively insisted that he should do so, and one simply didn't disagree with Telma. Getting his ear yelled off that he would look like a mockery otherwise had not done anything to alleviate his agreement, but wanting to look presentable for the princess had been persuasion enough to get him moving.

Well, he simply wanted to look adequate for royalty.

Yet all the efforts had been in vain. Having been late due to the infernal nonsense of his attire, he had missed the princess' arrival, and had not seen her even once.

Surely it could not be that hard to spot royalty, yet he was still finding it remarkably difficult to point her out amongst the lavishly dressed women. Quite easily he could spot Ashei, quite blatantly ignoring the dress code by wearing a skirt and blouse. It would have been a sight near impossible to get that woman into a dress. Even Telma and Auru were easily discernable from the crowds, their copper skin rich in colour compared to the dusty pale faces of everyone else.

The only reason he had come to this thing was to happen a chance a glance upon the princess, knowing that she would be even more so beautiful than normal. If he couldn't see her, then what even was the point of being here?

"Shad?"

He turned, giving up with the blasted searching to greet the person who had called his name, coming into sight with none other than the hero himself, and the very person he had been searching for, almost sure his eyes bogged out of his head.

Yes, he knew that she would be beautiful, but goodness… how radiantly her skin resembled fresh snow, her twinkling eyes lit in joy, cheeks flushed and giving a rosy glow to her complexion. Every curve perfectly accentuated by her deep blue gown, a flattering contrast to her paleness.

"Ah, your highness and Link, what a pleasure to see you both!"

"As to you Master Shad," Zelda said, rose coloured lips curved into the most beautiful of smiles.

"Don't you look dapper?" Link chuckled, nodding towards his costume.

Shad laughed alongside him, prying his eyes away from the highness to notice what the hero was wearing, and instantly regretting it. Dressed in the darkest blue tunic with outlines in silver around the hems, he matched the princess far too well for it to be mere coincidence. Even his hair had been combed into something far more presentable than his usual birds nest, neatly held back by a tie.

He had to admit it, even if it was a blow to his male ego - the man did look handsome. Most certainly fitting the part to be at her highness' side; looking every part of the very typical dashing knight, her hand so easily placed through his arm with the ease of familiarity. The thoughts filing him with envy, wishing it was _his_ arm that she held onto dearly.

"As do you, I think this is the first I have ever seen you wear something other than green."

Link smiled, facing the woman at his side, "our highness would not have allowed me to dress so casually."

"Rightly so too," she chided gently. "You are my escort; you must look the part."

Shad's smile wavered, hearing the word 'escort' - had they arrived together? Judging by their matching outfits, it seemed likely. "I thought the ball was for your matrimony, your grace. Is an escort permitted?"

"In a way, yes. Usually they lead the woman into the ball, dance once, then are free to mingle with others. Rather admittedly, I've been keeping a tight hold on Link all night." Zelda smiled up at Link, who's answering grin showed he didn't mind one bit.

"A ploy to avoid the suitors?" Shad asked, hoping that was the reason she kept him so close to her side, and not because of some other less appealing idea.

She laughed, "Link is doing an incredible job of preventing them asking me for a dance."

He frowned slightly, completely understanding why the suitors were probably scared out of their wits to even dare attempt talk to her. Link looked intimidating, from the assured tilt to his mouth and clear confidence in his gaze to how strong and protective his posture looked.

Any thoughts that he may have had at asking the highness for a dance were gone instantly, deciding not to risk even taking her for five minutes away from the hero, unsure if he would have been rewarded the request.

"Speaking of which, would you care for a dance, my lady?" The hero asked, making a sweeping bow that put Shad's own to shame as he took her hand and placed a kiss to the back of it, making her blush drastically.

He was definitely glad he hadn't asked now, not after seeing how charming Link's offer was. He simply could not have compared to that.

"Such theatrics," she sighed, but he could tell how truly flattered she was at the gesture, happily accepting his hand as he lead her out onto the designated dance floor.

Shad couldn't suppress the sigh, watching how gracefully they danced together, every spin and turn crafted into the music effortlessly. How every move brought her closer to him, his hand dangerously low on her back, bodies far closer than what protocol advised.

He knew what would happen before it even did, but he still could not prevent the ache in his chest when Link's mouth descended onto hers, wolf-whistles and shocked gasps filling the room at the complete boldness of it.

Shad didn't wait around to see the aftermath, to know how flushed she would be, or the likely annoyed faces of the council members. No, he didn't stay, not when there was no point in doing so.

Next time he visited the library, he would stick to the romances in books.

* * *

**All reviews are welcome.**


End file.
